


Dark Matter

by Elizabeth_Inkheart, SpaghettiGremlin



Category: Dark Matters - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Horror, Original work - Freeform, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Inkheart/pseuds/Elizabeth_Inkheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiGremlin/pseuds/SpaghettiGremlin





	1. Dark Beginnings

Despite Anakila being the Colonial Guard for three years now, getting up for the meetings that were assigned every other day was still a hassle. It was quite a surprise that other crew mates such as Corran and Kurt had gotten accustomed to such a tedious task over the years they had been here. She groaned with dissatisfaction as the lights in her room automatically turned on like they did every morning at 6:30 a.m. sharp. Immediately drowning out the soothing darkness that once cloaked the room.

"hgghhhhh"

She rolled onto her side. Quite annoyed with the day already. Even as a child, waking up early was something she had truly despised, promising herself she would never have a job that would do such a thing yet here she was. At 6:30 in the morning, and having to bathe, dress, and eat within an hour. She got up and sighed. Sitting there for a moment and stretching out. Allowing herself to wake up, which took a few moments. She understood why they were necessary, of course... A ship of this caliber would require multitudes of monitoring and constant surveillance to ensure the safety of everyone aboard... But why couldn't the meetings just be later during the day? She slowly stood up and stretched again, arching her back. 

_Might as well get ready, There'll be an issue if I'm late._

She quickly bathed and changed before heading to the cafeteria to get something light to eat. She had a small fourteen minute break to herself. Which was long enough to plan out today's schedule in her head and get a descent idea of the tasks she needed to assign her division. 

"Grumpy per usual?"

Corran sat next to her, a very muscular woman. She was incredibly tall, even for her kin. Around 6'5. She had shimmering cold gray skin with multiple hues of blue. Along with multiple blue freckles around her face and body. Multiple scars caused by acid burns covered her legs.

"You act like any sane person would willingly wake up at 6:30 in the morning Officer". She said bluntly. 

"And since when have I been classified as a person? Much less a sane one." .

"Very funny you giant silver looking blob."

"This giant silver looking blob could kick your ass.".

"Uh-huh. Sure." Anakila commented with a sarcastic tone of voice. They talked calmly for the next five minutes, enjoying the small break they had gotten that morning. Before Corran looked off with a concerned expression plastered across her face. Lan immediately knew something was up.

"Anyways, there's something important I need to discuss with you and Jonesy once today's meeting is over.".

" I didn't even know you talked to him.". She said surprised. 

_Jonesy and Corran are in completely seperated divisions. Even if they weren't, they don't even get along._ They _never talk unless during a meeting._ She thought to herself, utterly confused. 

"I normally don't but you two are the only people who I can trust with this information along with the only people who might know what the hell to do in a situation like this.".

"What situation Officer?".

"This isn't the best place to discuss it. All I can say is this is big. I don't even know if it's legal". Corran let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "It was done with no supervision from any of the crews or their members, I don't know who condoned it". 

"You're suggesting that someone was doing something illegal? Not only that, but without any supervision whatsoever?"

"That might be the case, I'm afraid. I just know we're all screwed if this gets to the eyes of the colony." 

Corran thought to herself for a moment as unpleasant thoughts crowded her head. 

"And since when were you worried about you public appearance?" 

"I'm not, I'm worried about the entire colony. Everyone on this ship. This could mess **everything** up Anakila."

"Everything everything?". She said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow. Corran gave her a displeased look. 

"I'm all for fun and games when the time is right. You've worked with me long enough to see that. But this is serious."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But why do you need Jonesy? He's in the medical field. He doesn't deal with our division unless tending to a wounded soldier or stuff like that.". She said eating a orange slice. 

"Because it took place among his division". Corran stated firmly. "He's too sweet of a guy to do this and can't keep a secret for the life of him so I know it wasn't done under his supervision. But I do know he can help with whatever the hell is going on. Or at least give us an idea of what we're working with."

"If you say so. If you're considering there might be an disease that could cause an outbreak on the ship then I don't know what to say really."

"To be fair, an outbreak would be better than this". 

_I don't like the sound of that, Corran is never serious. Or at least not_ this _serious_

Corran stood up.

"I'll see you at the meeting. Alright?"

"Guess so, See you then." 

Corran nodded and left. She normally strode with confidence and a heavy step, but her entire personality just seemed off. She wasn't her commanding or humorous self. What is going on here? 

Lanakila finished the remains of her breakfast and tried getting a descent plan for today before the meeting started. She liked order. Although new things and a change every now and then was nice. A pattern was much more calming and relieved her knowing that today _should_ go smoothly. 

The meeting went as planned. They discussed tasks, the condition of the ship, what needed repairs, what needed improvement, etc. No one mentioned what Corran talked about earlier. 

_Maybe she was joking, it's not like her usual jokes but everything just seems off. How would Corran of ALL people know? She's not the type of person to go snooping or be distrustful._

It finally ended at 8:45. when Corran gently pulled Jonesy and Anakila out of the room to talk to them in private. 

"I genuinely thought you were joking". She said in response to being taken aside. 

"What? No, I don't joke about shit like this"

Jonesy nodded in agreement with Corran. 

"She's right, she doesn't. She told you too?". Anakila nodded.

"You got any idea what's going on Jonesy?"

"Absolutely none". The small ginger stated. He was easily the most innocent and sweetest person among the crew. He had incredibly piercing green eyes, they looked exactly like emeralds. It was thought that he had a little bit of Alien DNA in him because there was no way human eyes could look like that. Regardless, he was smart and wonderful at his job. Despite his young age, he had been in the medical field for years and was looked up to by his peers. 

"Just follow. You guys need to see this." Corran said in a commanding tone. They both nodded and followed along. Corran walked with pride in her step, she was the youngest in the crew at only 21 years old. Her IQ allowed her to be the smartest among the crew. Calculating huge mathematical equations in her head within mere seconds. Being able to calculate accuracy, distance, time, and speed gave her the upper hand against anyone when it came to guns. Her and Anakila got along wonderfully. She let out a heavy sigh and stopped by a door near medbay. 

"You both promise to **never** tell anyone of what you see in here? This is to be kept under lock and key". Jonesy nodded confidently. Anakila nodded slowly and with uncertainty after Jonesy did. 

_What is going on here?_

Corran gently opened the door and walked into medbay, greeting the patients, nurses, and doctors with a warm and greeting smile as they walked down a hallway. Not a single one of them knew of what Corran was talking about. Lan just wanted to know who the hell in charge of this entire operation. Something so big that'd concern Corran of all people. There were at least 50 rooms within this medbay, all completely empty with the lights turned off. Aside from maybe two or three kids with their parents getting flu vaccines. Corran walked up the slightly rusted metal spiral staircase with the other two crew mates behind her. Anakila looked at Jonesy with pure confusion, he only shot back a reassuring smile. It seemed to calm her down for now, putting her emotions at bay. Corran continued to walk down a hallway on the second floor, once again, walking past all the rooms. Stopping a room labeled "Room X". There was also a bright red warning on the door. Anakila didn't have enough time to read it as Corran unlocked the door and walked in. The most she could see was a big red "Danger" with a skull marking next to it, this clearly only brought more concern and worry into her mind.

_Room X? What the hell kind of name is that for a hospital room? And why is it dangerous here? What are they keeping in here?_

Anakila was on edge as they once again, walked past several rooms before finally reach their destination. 

"God, this place is like a maze. How do you remember it all?"

"I've never really been to the backrooms, So I've never had to go this far. This is normally for people with more experience. People here find cures for diseases, study diseases, stuff like that. I'm good at treating a disease, they're good at creating one."

"Creating one..?" She said in a small sheepish voice voice. 

"Oh, just an example. I'm pretty sure creating any sort of disease is wayyyyy illegal". He chuckled and looked at Lan with the most innocent expression possible.

"Yea. . . " 

_Illegal doesn't mean people won't try._ She thought with uncertainty and unease.

"Well, here we are." Corran came to a halt beside a door. "Before we go in though. Do either of you have a squeamish stomach? Or upset by blood?"

Jonesy and Anakila looked at her like she had forgotten her own common sense. 

"Right, medical division and military division. You guys deal with that stuff. I forgot I wasn't the only one." She turned to the door and opened it. 

Right as Corran opened the door, Two gentlemen with hazmat suits walked out.

"Woah, excuse me.". Anakila stepped aside for them to walk by as they said nothing and walked past. 

"Uh... should we be wearing those too?" She questionably. 

"No need, they did the dirty work in making sure we'd be safe."

"Excuse me?". Jonesy said, those last few words startled him.

"You'll see". As soon as they walked in, the smell of rubbing alcohol and rotting flesh filled their noises. 

"Holy shit, that is awful". She commented as she keeled over, needing a moment to even know what she was smelling. 

"You think THIS is bad?" Jonesy chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry not all of us deal with the most gory diseases you can imagine."

"You're in the military division Lanakila". He said bluntly.

"Yea yea." She got back on her feet and did her best to ignore the god awful smell. It was absolutely rancid and burned her nose. The first thing any of them noticed aside from the smell, is what looked like a surgical table in the middle of the room. A glass box covered it with small holes for ventilation. Whatever was in there needed oxygen. There were four holes on each side with gloves attached. Allowing the scientists there to touch what ever was in that glass box without contaminating themselves or others. 

"Holy shit...". Lanakila walked up to the glass. What was in there was many things, but definitely not human. It had milky teal skin that got a more saturated color around the extremities. They had absolutely no ears or nose. Its eyes were closed and it had no hair whatsoever. No eyebrows, eyelashes, or anything of the sort. It had a frill on the back of its head with a pearlescent skin stretched out between the light purplish pink spines. And what Lanakila could only assume what were antennae were curled up and looked like snail shell. 

"The hell is this . . .?"

"Oh my god... what did you find!?". Jonesy was struck with both excitement and pure disgust at what he was staring at. Corran let out a heavy sigh and handed Jonesy and clipboard. He read through the papers and looked even more concerned, which seemed impossible. All color was drained from his normally lively face as he handed it to Lanakila. 

"You ok there bud? You look sick." Corran commented with concern. 

"I'm f-fine.. but look at this! She's being kept in a goddamn case like she's some sort of fucking monster!? And look! How the hell did they find out it's more receptive to pain, it has blue blood, how the actual HELL did they find out the acid on her tail could burn through flesh!?". He said in a harsh and cold tone. "Like she's some sort of science project.." 

"IT is a goddamn monster and nearly killed the people doing this!"

"Well no shit! She was terrified I fucking bet!"

"It's an impostor damn it!" They continued arguing, snapping back and forth at each other for a good moment. Neither of them truly knowing how to react properly. 

"I... where the hell did you get this..." She continued reading over the information while they ignored her remark and continued to squabble. 

**Specimen X**

 **  
**The creature has shown many signs of aggression.It's vision allows it to see infrared and ultraviolet light. It is unknown if it can see the human color spectrum. Its tail is much like the Genus Drosera along with its antennae. From what we speculated, the small balls on the very ends of those little nubs are covered in a sticky acid. The acid on the ends of said buds are almost as acidic as base Piranha. If not more so. It can burn through most organic material. Such as flesh, bone, and plant matter. It has been shown to burn through multiple types of cloth such as cotton, silk, linen, polyester, viscose, rayon and satin. Other types of fabric are yet to be tested.  
  
The frill on its head appears to be attached to the skull. And is attached by hinge joints. Allowing the frill to rise up and down. We have only seen it risen once when it first arrived. The skin between the spines on the frill creates a pattern similar to that of a pearl. Further study will be conducted to confirm what material causes this effect.   
  
The stripes on the organism's back appear to have metal qualities. Similar to that of found in cosmetics for beauty. The pigmentation in these markings are much darker than the surrounding skin and much more durable. Around the extremities, its skin appears to become a much more pigmented version of their original skin. Where as when nearing its breasts, stomach, and buttox the skin loses pigment and gains more pink colored pigment. The skin also becomes softer and easier break apart. When nearing its wrist and lower leg. Indents in the skin appear. Lighter than the surrounding skin. But hardly visible with such a small color difference. When in black light or a dark environment, these indents in the skin start glowing creating a very strong light. It has the same indents among it's cheekbones, just below the eyes.   
  
Its reproductive systems resemble that of a mammal, an example of how it works is not provided and will most likely remain that way until another one of its species is introduced. We are yet to receive any information of other creatures like her living on the same planet It has no nose or no nostrils located anywhere on its body. It has slits on each side of its torso. Each slit has it's own separate trachea. Their lungs aren't connected like most mammal like creatures. This so far allows for it to intake more air and have overall more stamina. We haven't got any information on this as letting it run free could endanger many lives including our staff. All its teeth are sharp and similar to a mix between human teeth and piranha teeth. The surface is incredibly smooth with no rough surfaces. Its diet is unknown and it refuses to eat anything provided. Its tongue is bright blue and glows randomly. It bleeds dark blue. When studying around its extremities, it came to light that the skin around it's hands and feet are very similar to Gekkonidae. Further study must be done on this to prove this. 

  
Although not confirmed. It seems to be able to control information received from the brain. It is not uncommon for our staff to randomly lose all vision and ability to hear around it. There has been recording of one of the staff receiving a seizure. They are in good health now but refuse to go near the organism.

Classification - Hostile

Conclusion - Further testing needed.

The list continued. Describing all sorts of things about this 'Specimen X'. Horrible things...

"They dissected her.." He said, extremely angry that anyone could've done this. To a sentient creature too.'

"Just.. Just calm down". Lanakila said shakily and placed the clipboard down.

"Whatever she- IT is, it definitely doesn't belong her"

"Agreed". Jonesy said beginning to calm his anger. Corran and him exchanged hateful glances. Normally all the crew members got along after working together for such a long time, but it had been a long while since they had done anything. Their main priority was the colony and ship. 

"We need to put it back where it belong". Lanakila grimaced as she looked at the stitches that ran up its abdomen. 

_A human reproductive system.. She's so... human, it's freaky. She even looks human with a body so similar to woman's._

"We can always just put it out of its misery"

"Why do you always resort to violence". Jonesy snapped.

"Well it's clearly in pain and I have no clue where the hell it came from!?" She snapped right back. 

"Then we'll find out where it came form." Lanakila spoke up. "It came from somewhere, it had to." 

"And where do we find that?". She said rudely and crossed her arms. 

"Ask the people who brought it here, we know that much. Right?"

"I don't think they'd want to tell."

"Why do you say that?"

"They want to keep it on a leash. Like a little science project.. I think they plan to weaponize her. I mean, look at the report on it. The acid on its tail can EASILY burn through flesh. It's fast, can infrared and ultraviolet light, for fuck's sake, it might even be able to crawl on the ceiling. Just look at it. If they can single out the genes they want from it, they can definitely genetically engineer a absolute monster out of it."

"Well that's beyond illegal, we don't even have the technology to do that.". Jonesy said, completely brushing off Corran's claim

"We do". Corran sighed. "It's only known between the very few of us."

"The hell are you thinking!?" Lanakila snapped. 

"Well maybe I'M not the one in charge. I can't do anything about it. Only hope that they don't use it for weapons."

"Can't we shut it down?". Jonesy said, concerned.

"No offense, but I don't think it works like that. I'll look into it later tonight. For now, this entire operation. The whole area needs to be quarantined and locked off. If anything frame it as crime scene. It's better than what it actually is." Lanakila stated. 

"Agreed, a fake crime scene is better than people finding out we have a real impostor on board." Corran shifted stances. 

"..And if it gets out?" Jonesy said in a soft yet very serious voice. 

Corran glared at him and picked up the ray gun which had been leaning against her hip while they talked.

"Then we test if it bleeds blue." She said putting her hand near the trigger. 

_I don't want to agree with her but it's our only chance or surviving if she does break out. I have no doubt this thing is pissed and wouldn't hesitate to kill._

"I have to agree with Corran. I'm sorry Jonesy but its life isn't worth the people on this ship. Let's just hope it won't be awake for awhile" Lanakila placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, giving him a warm smile. Before leaving to assign tasks to her division, and do her own tasks. Jonesy glanced at Corran before leaving. He had a sickening and unpleasant feeling in his chest. _I truly hope we can trust you Corran_.. He thought to himself. Corran meanwhile, was working on quarantining the entire area. Talking to the scientist and keeping her ray gun with her. She finished talking and left to assign tasks to her division along with complete her own tasks. 


	2. Dark Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it...?

**7:32 a.m. 28.5 hours after Specimen X's Discovery**

Last night had been a restless one for Lanakila. Her body ached and groaned with every movement. Similar to the affects of a bad work out. It was harder than usual to even shift in bed, much less get up and go throughout her normal morning routine. She persisted with much difficulty and managed to get herself through breakfast and into her first hour of work. Every minute seemed to last infinity as she hardly retained focus to her work. Getting lost in thoughts and hardly catching herself from passing out on her desk. 

_I feel like a dead man walking.. For fuck's sake, EVERYTHING hurts. . ._ She rubbed her eyes and did her best to wake up.

"Lan?" Archer paused as he walked by.

"!?." She jumped in surprise, her heart started pounding out of her chest. "Y-yes!"

"Uh. .it's just.. me?". He stood next to her with quite a concerned expression for Lan's own health and safety. 

"Oh... morning Archer"

"Morning sleepy head, you stay up late again?"

"Nah, I learned my lesson from last time." She chuckled to herself awkwardly, trying to lighten her mood best she could. 

"Why do you look like a literal zombie then?". He leaned against her desk. He was incredibly short at only 4'9, often being mistaken for a woman with a more feminine build and higher voice. This luckily, didn't annoy him as it would most people. 

"Why can't you bother Bee?" She looked away in annoyance. 

"Because Bee is busy and you know how they are, they hate being bothered when they get real busy with something" 

"You mean that time you got a black eye?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"... yes, that time I got a black eye. Thank you for bringing that up captain obvious. Now answer the question."

"I dunno, guess it was just another rough night." She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up.

"You sure you didn't catch a virus?" He placed his hand on Lan's forehead, trying to check if she might be running a fever.

"Pretty damn sure, I'm just tired and aching."

"I'd still go by Linsey's office or medbay and get yourself checked out."

"You know I don't have time for that."

"If you don't have time to take care of your own health Lan, I think ya might have an issue." He crossed his arms while Lan folded hers on the table and let her head rest between them. 

"You know that's not what I mean" She groaned in repsonse to his remark.

"Then what do you mean?"

"It's not important. It'll blow over. Truth be told, I probably just slept funny." _Wouldn't be a first time I felt miserable due to sleeping funny, actually, it'd probably be the twentieth time._

"Maybe, But that's not a chance you wanna take. I'll tell Corran you got a doctor's appointment" He waved as he left her office and went to attend to his own matters.

"A-archer!" She attempted to go after him but nearly tripped over her own feet while trying to stand. "Damnit, maybe I do need to go to medbay..."

She took a moment to regain her senses. Before doing her best to head to Jonesy's office. It became much easier to walk as she continued to do so. _Maybe I did catch something.._ She knocked on the door of Jonesy's office.

"Yes? Come in.". She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Jonesy.." 

"Well don't you look like a dead man walking Ms. Lan." He helped her sit down. 

"You're the second person to say I look dead this morning."

"If ya keep looking like that, I have no doubt many more will tell you the same. Anyways, why are you here?". He sat back down at his desk, typing away at the computer. 

"Well, you saw me, I was wondering if you could find out what the hell is going on with me.."

"You give me just a small moment. Okay?" He continued typing something into his computer as Lan waited. She sighed and looked around the office, trying to amuse herself while Jonesy attended to other things. She looked around the room for whatever interested her. It certainly wasn't like a regular doctor's office. Jonesy had collected quite the assortment of plants from the different planets and trades the colony engaged in. He absolutely loved them and had a green thumb. It was a very small office with only one door, a desk, and multiple shelves lined with files, books, and terrariums. 

"You've, uh... got quite the assortment." She did her best to strike up a half descent conversation between the two of them. 

"I do" He chuckled. "I'm quite proud of it." He started admiringly at the plants. 

'Where'd you get that one?" She pointed to a terrarium that was mostly black aside from blue and purple light coming from the life within. 

"That one?" He sat and thought for a moment and leaned back into the chair, letting the side of his face rest in his palm. "It was a gift I do believe, I don't really know where they got it."

"It's stunning." She paused "How is it even alive?"

"I don't know, I plan on leaving it like that considering it seems to be doing more than fine on its own."

"Alright.". She continued to focus on the life within the glass dome before focusing back on Linsey and waiting patiently.

"Um... about yesterday.." She awkwardly looked away.

"What about yesterday?" He looked up with a smile on his face.

"You know, uh, with Corran?". Jonesy gave her a confused expression

"I have no clue what you mean. You sure it wasn't a dream?" She looked at him, dumbfounded. Lan looked at him for a good moment, with a "Are you fucking kidding?" look on her face before replying. 

"Did you hit your head or something Jonesy?"

_How the hell do you forget stuff like that!?_

"Now you're just being rude Lan" He went back to typing away. Clearly annoyed she didn't get the memo, Corran specifically stated to never tell anyone about this. It was to be kept under lock and key. That meant not talking about it in social environment where someone passing by could easily hear. Lan looked around impatiently. _What the heck, how could anyone forget!?_

"Um.. may I get diagnosed or whatever you were gonna do?"

"Wait five minutes Lan, I'm nearly done. You came on short notices and you're very lucky I have any time to spare. You should've just stopped by medbay."

"I know, I know, not thinking straight this morning."

"That's becoming more and more apparent you walking corpse" 

"It's not THAT bad, I probably just slept funny" 

"Knowing you, most likely. Your sleeping habits are... irregular."

"You know I wake up easily." 

"Yep. We've tried everything to help you out but at this point I'm just beginning to think there's no hope or you have an issue with loneliness." He joked on that last bit. 

"How does that tie in with my sleeping habits?" _I'm starting to think you're more of a therapist than a doctor._

"Well, people who sleep alongside those they love or feel safe around. Are more likely to have better mental health, pleasant dreams, and feel better rested when they wake up. There's been many studies to prove this."

"And what do you sleep with? A plant."

"No, I don't have horrible sleeping habits Lan. You on the other hand, do."

"You are very unofficial for a doctor Mr. Roads."

"What? Do I always have to talk like the smartest person in the room or something." He chuckled and paused what he was doing. 

"Oh hush, you know what I mean."

"Alright, alright. Let's go over the basics. When did you start feeling like this?"

"I think maybe since I woke up, so around 6:30 then it got real bad about 20 minutes after waking up.". Jonesy looked at the clock. 

"8:29. So two hours about. Your symptoms?"

"Soreness, dreariness, um, loss of vision? Definitely forgot how to work for a small moment." 

"Any coughing? Sneezing? Fever?"

"Nope, not even in the slightest. But I do have dry eyes." He paused for a moment.

"Drinking any water?"

"I mean, I had two glasses at breakfast cause I though it might help but that doesn't seem to be the case"

"At least you're staying hydrated. Did you do anything that could've done this yesterday?"

"Nope, I went to bed early and didn't work out like usual." Jonesy sighed hopelessly.

"I'd just rest if you can. It doesn't seem too severe just yet. You just sound exhausted and stressed."

"Really Jonesy?"

"Lan, this isn't your first time looking like a dead man walking. You always overcome it within 24 hours. And the cause is always stress and a sleepless night." He said bluntly. Lan sighed in response. 

"Can I at least get something to help me sleep or stop the aching?"

"I'll see what I can do for your sleeping habits, as for the aching, I'd do your best to relax. Don't overexert yourself." Lan began to stand up.

"That's all?"

"Yup, that's all for now. Just contact me if anything out of the ordinary happens.". She sighed and walked out of the office. Going back to her desk. 

_Well that didn't help much, but it'd be quite foolish of me to be surprised. This happens nearly every month. Almost like a repetitive cycle._

She continued to do her work as usual. Trying to remain focused throughout the day, which proved to be fruitless. The day dragged on what seemed to be excruciatingly long hours. With every hour, the symptoms seemed to worsen. She was getting by hardly, but it could've been much worse. 

"Lan?" Corran stopped by her office. "You doing ok ma'am?" 

"H-hm? What was that?"

"You look horrible Lan, You sure you shouldn't rest?". Lan looked at the clock and sighed.

"I only got a half hour, I'll go to bed as soon as work's done."

"I can always take over your shift for the last 30 minutes. You could use the extra sleep."

"We both know I won't be able to sleep."

"Worth a shot anyways, go rest Lan." Corran gave her a pat on the back.

"Fine, I'll go. Just... don't mess anything up, alright Corran?"

"Yes ma'am" She said sarcastically" As Lan left to her room. 

**7:02 P.M.**

While Lan was walking to her room, the lights in the hallway went out. The very little remaining light was red. She could see it coming from some of the rooms.

"Code red?". She mumbled under her breath, almost in response she heard something in the vents. "The fuck . . .".

 _Nope, I'm not fucking with this..._ It was around 32 meters until she got to her room. She kept her eyes on the vents, she could feel her heart rate pick up. _Something is in there._ Almost immediately there was a loud crash inside the room, behind her. Lan jumped in response.

"Hey? You ok in there?" She didn't get a response. She frantically looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. _Well shit.._ She went in the room completely defenseless, the light in here was bright red. 

"A-anyone in here?" . She continued looking around for a weapon. Something fell off the table, her head immediately swiveled around, she spotted a small boy under the table. He was bleeding heavily and trying his best not to cry. She was relieved it was only a boy but also terrified at what could've done this to him.

'I'm not gonna hurt you.." She gently got onto her knees. He retaliated and tried to escape before Lan grabbed him. He squirmed around and even tried biting Lan. 

"Where are your parents?"

"mph!" He shoved at her arms, trying to get away. This was nearly impossible as Lan was more muscular than most men on this ship. 

"C'mon kiddo, You need help." _Holy shit... that's a bite mark on his leg.._ "We gotta get you medbay kiddo, c'mon."

She stood up and did her best to get to medbay with this kid. Ignoring her exhaustion and pain. _Whatever was in there would've easily finished him off. Where the hell even are his parents?_

" I want my dad!" She kid scream. "Yea, I get that kiddo but I don't know where your dad is and you're hurt." 

"DAD!" The kid kept calling for his father, screaming.

"Kid, what bit you? Cause it's going to bite you again if you keep shouting." He immediately shut up. _Well fuck. Now I'm scared cause I know whatever bit him is scary enough to make him shut up.._ She continued walking towards medbay, trying to walk faster to avoid whatever was roaming the halls. She heard every single sound, the engines roaring, the vents creaking, the air conditioning. She jumped at over the littlest things. Before finally getting to medbay. 

"JONESY! I need your help here!" 

"Holy shit Lan, what happened!?". He took the little kid and place him on a surgical table. 

"I don't know!? i found him like that, I don't know what did it."

Jonesy got nurses to come over and clean the wound. Whilst he did his best to examine and what on earth could've done this.

"The teeth are too small to be a dog bite, and way too sharp. It almost looks like a small shark bite..." He stood back for a moment. "I honestly can't tell where it came from, I've never seen a bite like this... Do you know where his parents are?"

"No clue.." She said softly while leaning against a table to regain balance. 

"You don't look too good yourself Lan, have you gotten any rest today?"

"Absolutely none." He handed her a glass of water. "i was on my way to my room before this shit started."

"I think it's just a light malfunction.". Lan chuckled. 

"Was that a pun?" She said taking a drink. 

"That was completely unintentional.."

"Mhm, what's with the red lights? Normally this would mean a code red but the siren isn't going off." 

"Hell if I know, It's never done this before" He said going back to focusing on the little boy who by now had been given medicine to treat the pain and any possible infection. "I've only ever experienced one code red, but you've been here your whole life. how many have you seen."

"Two or three about, the first one happened when ... let's see, it's 2087 right now so... around 2073 was when we got one of the worst red codes we've ever gotten. I think it took half the crew members out and at least thirty colonists. Most of the bodies still aren't found to this day. "

"Damn, I get the chills just thinking about it. " He said bandaging the poor kid. "How old were you when it happened?". Lan paused for a moment.

"I think I was ten or so? It was fourteen years ago Jonesy" She chuckled. "My memory isn't that good." 

"Alright alright, but your second one must've been more recent. Right?"

"Only two years ago, Someone mistook Corran for an impostor. She was so pissed. Now that I think about it, I think that's how I met Corran."

"Oh, I remember that. I was around when that happened. I just heard rumors about how pissed she got."

"You have no idea." She said finishing the glass of water. 

"You two talking shit about me?" Corran walked in... a chunk of flesh was torn out of her shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT CORRAN- " He treated her as fast as possible, having no clue how much blood she had already lost. Corran on the other hand, could care less. She was just glad she had a moment to sit down. 

"What the hell happened to you?" She was astounded by Corran's condition.

"I got up close and personal with that bastard. Whatever it is, it's got a mean bite."

"There's venom in the wound.."

"Venom? Am I going to die?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, but the reason you can't feel it is because whatever this is. Is supposed to completely paralyze the victim."

"Oh great, like a spider?"

"That's not how spider venom works Corran.. " He said giving a sample to a nurse who quickly took the sample away to be tested. 

"Well what's going to happen?"

"Pretty sure he means you're going to be in a shit ton of pain when it wears off."

"Something like that..." Jonesy nodded. _What on Earth attacked her?_

"No time to handle it" Corran stood up, "Code red, something was fucking with the sirens. Someone needs to get down there and fix it."

"And the colonists? How many fatalities?"

"Only one so far. It didn't even eat the body, whatever this is, it's killing out of anger and spite."

"Do you think it's..." Jonesy said questionably.

"..Yea, it got out." _No fucking way... this thing is running around!?_

"How many more do you think it'll kill?"

"As many as it can get its hands on." Corran stood up, Holding her ray gun close to her chest. As soon as Corran stood up, they all heard it. A blood curdling scream and something scrambling inside the vents. 

"Jonesy. Stay. " Corran commanded. " Get people ready, I have no clue how many it's attacked and slaughtered. We need as many nurses and doctors ready to handle wounds."

"On it." Lan attempted to follow Corran.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"With you...?"

"No the fuck you aren't, you stay here."

"What!? Why!?"

"Look at yourself Lan. You won't last 5 seconds once it finds me. You're already a dad man walking as soon as you step out of here. It'll single you out as the weaker one of us. That's how any animal with predatory instincts hunts." 

"We don't know that Corran." She snapped back. "This thing isn't from Earth. It doesn't care if you're sick or weak, it will kill you."

"Whether or not I'm right here, you don't stand a chance." She shoved Lan back into the room with the blunt end of her ray gun. "Stay. Here. That's an order Lan." 

They glared at each other for what felt like an hour but was merely 10 seconds full of tension.

"Fine. But you call for help if you need it." Corran nodded and left. _Of all the days to feel sick as a dog, it had to be the day where I'm needed most._ Lan sat down. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. What if Corran got hurt? ...What if Corran got killed? _We saw that damned thing. There's no fucking way a human could take it on. It's huge and the muscles covering it are absurd, that thing is made for killing no doubt._

The alarms sounded. Drilling into Lan's head. 

"SHIT!!" She keeled over, holding her head. Jonesy attempted to take her to another room where the noise would be muffled.

"Is this better Lan?"

"Mhm..." She attempted to stand upright again. "I'm ok now, I can't hear it from here."

"You stay right here for now, I'll go tend to Dr. Genesis' son?" _Dr. Genesis's son?_

" That's who the kid belongs too.."

"Mhm, I have no doubt that he's worried sick. He works late shifts. But I have to go now, please come to me if you need anything."

Jonesy exited and Lan was left alone with her thoughts to figure all of this out. _I can't make sense of anything..._ She attempted to make up for her lack of sleep while she was there. Letting her guard down and resting silently. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing here yet :3 


End file.
